Timon and Pumbaa meets Pat
Chapter 1 is the first chapter of Timon and Pumbaa meets Pat & Stan 2 written by MarioFan65. This chapter is called "Back to the Basics". Plot (Several years ago at the Animal Kingdom, in a night setting, we head over to the Diamond Headquarters. A hippo president arrive with a few of his dog men by car. Many panther businessman greet by to the president as they walk by to the headquarters.) *Panther Chief: Good morning Mr. President. *President: Good morning chief. *Panther Chief: Since you came, we would like to discuss about the supervillain conflict that is happening over the years. *President: Yeah. Brutox, he's the one who is causing trouble all over the world. *Panther Chief: Let's check out our rarest diamond in the world. *President: Sure thing. (Inside of the Diamond Headquarters) *Panther Chief: As you may see here, we lock the doors just in case the bad guys don't get in. *President: Wait. All of the places are now locked? *Panther Chief: No. Our secret vault have the rarest diamond in the world. *President: So what does it look like? *Panther Chief: It look like a blue shaped polygon diamond. *President: That's nice. *Panther Chief: I see it from here. But let's check it out. *President: Alright my friend. You got me the deals. (In the diamond vault) *President: Look at all the diamonds. This is like a museum. There's more than one? *Panther Chief: That's not all. One rare one is inside the vault. *Dog #1: Wonderful. *Dog #2: Hitting the jackpot. (A supervillain pig sneaked into the vault) *???: Hehehehehehe. This is going to be the jackpot of the year. *Panther Chief: And now, it's time for the reveal. *open the vault and see a supervillain pig stealing the rare diamond* *President: What the? *???: Hola. Como vas? *Panther Chief: BAD GUY ON THE LOOSE! *Brutox: It is i, Brutox. The greatest supervillain of all time! Let me take this diamond from here. *Panther Chief: Stop that pig! (Most of the men use their gun to shoot on Brutox as Brutox use his fighting skills to knock one of the men off as the President and the Panther Chief run off) *President: We need to turn the alarm on. *Panther Chief: Yeah. The most infamous supervillain is in the vault. We have to get him out of here. *press the alarm* (The alarm sound was one as the cheetah soldiers run to shoot againist the supervillain) *Female Voice: Warning! Warning! A supervillain pig is on the loose. *Brutox: Cannot get me in time you cheetahs! *Cheetah Soldier #1: Fire and shoot! *Brutox: *knock out every single soldier* *Cheetah Soldier #2: Son of a bone. Take this! *shoot againist Brutox* *Brutox: *use his warp power againist the cheetah soldier* *President: No. *Panther Chief: He's getting away. Stop this pork monster. *Brutox: Oh, it's midnight. Out of the way! *break into the headquarters* *President: What was that? *Panther Chief: The vault is down here and the headquarters is up. *President: Impossible. *Panther Chief: Let's chase after Brutox. *President: Right on. (Into the headquarters, Brutox tries escaping with his superpowers) *Brutox: No one can stop me now! *laser eye on the wall and escape with the diamond* *President: No! He got away. *Panther Chief: Darn it. He stole the rare diamond. *President: He escaped fast like a cheetah. *Panther Chief: There better be something to stop that thief. *President: There is no point on stopping him. He's dangerous. *Panther Chief: I should have call the coast guard in the first place to track him down. But it's too late. *President: Shame on Brutox. *Panther Chief: I'll hire a few of security guards to track down Brutox. *President: Yes. In the meantime, there got to be a lot of paperwork to fill out. (Several years later) *Panther Chief: Mr. President, it only been several years since Brutox stole the rare diamond and no one didn't go after him. *President: He's powerful. No one can beat this guy in seconds. He's powerful like a eagle. *Panther Chief: I bet one of the most famous professors like Chi-Chi can help out on the situation. He was a long time rival of Brutox. *President: Oh my. I wonder what Professor Chi-Chi is up to? (In Professor Chi-Chi's lab) *Professor Chi-Chi: Ah ha, the dimensional device is working again. I wonder how Timon and Pumbaa are doing so far. (In another dimension, we arrive at the Jungle Oasis where Timon, Pumbaa and the meerkat gang live. The sun is shiny and meerkats gather around in line to start the day to sing a song.) Hakuna Matata! Hakuna Matata! Hakuna Matata! Hakuna Matata! Hakuna Matata! Hakuna Matata! Hakuna Matata! Hakuna-'' ''It mean no worries, for the rest of your days It's our problem-free philosophy Hakuna Matata! TIMON AND PUMBAA MEETS PAT & STAN 2 (Timon, Pumbaa, Bunga and Simba are about to jump into the pool) *Timon: Cannonball! *jump in the water* *Pumbaa: Up and away. *jump in the water* *Simba: Nothing than a rotten hyena! *jump in the water* *Bunga: Zuka Zama! *jump in the water* *Timon: *laughs* I love having friends. *Pumbaa: Me too. *Simba: I miss you guys so much. *Bunga: I feel fresh. *Timon: Hakuna Matata. *Simba: The water feel warm. *Timon: It's so good to be back here. *Pumbaa: Oh yeah, the summer is on. *Timon: No worries after all. *Simba: This feel fresh after a break from the Pride Lands. *Timon: Oh boy, the water feel warm. *Pumbaa: Feel like a clean hot tub. *Timon: Hey guys, wanna go grab a bag of grubs in the sack? *Simba: Oh sure. *Bunga: Zuka Zama. *Pumbaa: Let's go grab some. *Timon: Yeah. Time for some breakfast. (Timon and the gang grab a snack of grubs) *Timon: Yummy. *Pumbaa: Taste like chicken. *Bunga: Looking good. *Simbaa: Slimy, but it's satisfying. *Timon: Best snack in the decade. *Pumbaa: Yeah. I'm lovin' it like at McPumbaa's. *Timon: Is that a restaurant you just made up? *Pumbaa: Um...yeah. I hope we can make one somebody. *Timon: Good for you pal. *Bunga: Hey Ma and Uncle Max. *Ma: Hi Bunga. *Uncle Max: How it's going boy? *Bunga: Pretty much good. *Uncle Max: It's a fresh day in the jungle. *Timon: Mind as well we go back home in a minute? *Ma: Oh sure. *Simba: Hey guys, i gotta leave now. *Timon: What? But you just got here a minute ago. *Simba: I have a pride to take care and i got to take care of my mate, daughter and son at Pride Rock. I hope you catch with us someday, *Bunga: I have to go back home. I have a guard to take care of. *Timon: The Lion Guard? *Bunga: Yeah. Kion is waiting for me there. Catch you up on the Pride Lands later Uncle Timon and Pumbaa. *Timon: You're leaving without telling us? *cry with Pumbaa* *Pumbaa: How could this happen? *Uncle Max: Ah, crybabies. *Simba: Don't worry. You can hang out anytime at Hakuna Matata Falls, but Nala is waiting for me there. See you later. *Timon: *stop crying* Have fun King Simba. *Pumbaa: *stop crying* Goodbye Bunga. *Bunga: *ride of Simba* Let's go King Simba. *Simba: Hakuna Matata. *Bunga: Zuka Zama! *leave with Simba* *Ma: He's a good nephew you guys adopted. *Timon: He's not my son. I found him back at the tree branch. *Pumbaa: I don't remember anything at all. *Uncle Max: I remember when Timon collapse the tunnel in our old home. *Timon: Hey. *Ma: Max, leave him alone. *Uncle Max: Okay, you win Timon, you win. *Timon: Yeah, that's what you get for kicking me out twice. *Pumbaa: Relax Timon, let's go home for now. *Timon: But we're already home. Where do we live outside of the jungle? The Outlands? *Pumbaa: No. That's where the hyenas are. But this jungle belong to the animals and the meerkats alike. *Timon: Yeah, let's take a walk now. *Pumbaa: Okie dokie. I know how you feel. *Timon: Uh huh. This feel like a lucky grub for me. *Pumbaa: Hakuna Matata. (Back at the Animal World in Pat and Stan's house, Pat and Stan wake up in bed, yawning for a good morning mood) *Pat: Good morning Stan. *Stan: Oh good morning Pat, didn't see you there. *Pat: This feel like another day for a hippo like me. *Stan: Here we go. *Pat: Wait for me. *Stan: I'm getting some breakfast. (At the kitchen) *Pat: Two waffles for us. *place two waffles on the toaster and toast them* *Stan: You like waffles, huh? *Pat: Wanna make some eggs while i watch the waffles? *Stan: Oh sure thing. Don't forget the syrup. *Pat: Right at you Stan. *Stan: Time to get the stove working. *turn on the stove* *Pat: What about the eggs? *Stan: The eggs? Right, i forgot about them. *Pat: No need to worry or rush at your later time. (Moments later, breakfast is ready at the table) *Pat: Ah, what a good start. *Stan: I would have eaten that bone at first. But this is good food. *Pat: Breakfast is the most important meal of the day. If i was a information based guy, i would be a news reporter at first. *Stan: Lucky you. Stephanie is a great artist, Professor Chi-Chi is a good inventor and Aunt Martha is good at cleaning clothes. *Pat: Does she live next to us? *Stan: Well, she visit sometimes to clean up the house. *Pat: Well i wouldn't gotten myself a maid for me. *Stan: What? Why can't Stephanie or Emily be one. *Pat: Or Lili. *Stan: I think Timon's mother would fit great. *Pat: *laughs* Timon's mother. Are you crazy? *Stan: You got loco in your mind? *Pat: Loco Loco. That's a world of Crazy Crazy. *Stan: Man, these eggs taste good. *Pat: We're the best cookers out there. *Stan: Yep. Culinary arts is the best part of our lifes. *Pat: Yummy in my tummy. *Stan: Yummy to you Pat. *Pat: Oh goodness, i wish Timon and Pumbaa are here to give us the grubs. *Stan: Yeah, i wonder how are they doing right now. (Back at the Jungle Oasis, Timon and Pumbaa return to their camp home) *Timon: It's good to be home. *Pumbaa: How the lunch going? *Timon: Pumbaa, you just have breakfast. *Pumbaa: Oh, i wish it was lunchtime. *Timon: Look at this painting, i knew we would be great artists like Stephanie and Rafiki. *Pumbaa: But Rafiki isn't a artist. He draw on the tree to predict the whole world. *Timon: What's wrong with that? *Pumbaa: Remember when Simba became the king of Pride Rock? That why he drew a painting over it. *Timon: Oh, i remember that one painting i saw when Kion and his friends become members of the Lion Guard. *Pumbaa: Those were the good times. Our boy Bunga is part of them. *Timon: Yeah, protecting the Pride Lands from any danger. *Pumbaa: But our Hakuna Matata is still standing strong for many years. *Timon: It's all thanks to Rafiki for finding the perfect home for us. *Pumbaa: I knew it. *Timon: Is this home good? The jungle is even bigger than the Gorge which ran the wildebeests away. *Pumbaa: Thought it would be a bad landing for us. *Timon: No. We're not on a plane or a spaceship. *Pumbaa: Wanna go hang out at the lake or something? *Timon: Sure thing friend. *Pumbaa: Let's go. *Timon: Hakuna Matata. (Back at Pat and Stan's house) *Pat: Oh, i think they're enjoying their life at the jungle. *Stan: What could possibly go wrong? *Pat: Nothing is wrong with this world. I thought i knew a video game character named Shovel Knight who would dig through the tunnels like Timon. *Stan: Wanna go see Professor Chi-Chi at the moment? *Pat: Oh sure. Let's go see what he's up to today. *Stan: Maybe he's working on a new experience in his life. *Pat: Or he's having breakfast. *Stan: He never eats breakfast that much, right? *Pat: Yeah, i wonder why he never bring food in his old home. (At Professor Chi-Chi's lab) *Professor Chi-Chi: Ah, that's my boys. Still at the jungle, huh? *Pat: *knock on the door* *Professor Chi-Chi: What is it? *Pat: It's us. *Professor Chi-Chi: Come inside. *Pat: *open the door* Good morning Professor Chi-Chi. *Professor Chi-Chi: Hello boys, how it's going? *Stan: Lucky me, we just have toast and waffles together. *Pat: We didn't have toast. We have eggs, didn't you remember on the way here? *Stan: We just got here 20 seconds ago. *Professor Chi-Chi: Hey, there's no need to complain. *Pat: Sorry. *Stan: It alway happen when we fight together. *Pat: We used to do that as kids, even at the daycare. *Stan: Yeah, we wouldn't gotten a single Hakuna Matata without Timon and Pumbaa coming. *Professor Chi-Chi: I want to bring them back here for you guys to visit. It's not that complicated to get them here in minutes. *Pat: That wasn't so bad. *Professor Chi-Chi: This is something i wanted to work on than having a 30 day money back guarantee. *Pat: Anyone up for a game of bingo? *Stan: No. We're not going to play any games today. We have chores to do. *Pat: Choirs? Sing a opera of choirs? *Stan: No! Real chores, real work. *Pat: Oh, i almost forget. *Professor Chi-Chi: I work here all day. I live here, i sleep here. *Pat: Mind as well we work with you? *Professor Chi-Chi: Oh sure, go get the lawn mower from my back garage and start cutting the grass for me. *Pat: *salute* Yes sir. *Stan: Right at ya. *Professor Chi-Chi: I trusted you on this. Now i'm going back to check on Timon and Pumbaa and see how are we doing. *Pat: Okie dokie. *Stan: Time for work. (Back with Timon and Pumbaa in the jungle) *Pumbaa: I wonder what boat were gonna take? *Timon: I don't know. Maybe we call a croc to make us travel to the lake. *Pumbaa: Don't you mean a river? *Timon: Yeah, if you ask. *Pumbaa: Hakuna Matata, that does it. *Timon: Oh yeah, there's the river. *Pumbaa: Now we need someone to take us a ride. *Timon: I wonder who will give us a ride? *Pumbaa: I don't know. Maybe a bird or a plane. *Timon: Pumbaa, a bird can't hold us on the way here. Also, we don't ride planes. *Pumbaa: Oh, my bad. *Timon: You don't mind, do you? (A crocodile shows up with his sharp teeth to Timon and Pumbaa, scaring them off) *Timon: What was that? *Riptail: He he he he he. Look what we have here. *Timon: Riptail? *Riptail: It been ages Timon. Long time no see. *Pumbaa: Oh hi there, we haven't seen you for a while. *Timon: Need a lift to the lake? *Riptail: What? I'm not riding on you guys. Do you want to take a ride to the lake if you ask? *Timon: Oh sure. *Pumbaa: I'm on it. *Riptail: Hop on. We're going on. *Timon: It's not a trick, isn't it? *Riptail: Nope. Just get on. *Pumbaa: *hop on to Riptail's back* Okie dokie. *Timon: *hop on to Riptail's back* Let's go. *Riptail: Alrightly then. Here we go. *swim to the river* (In the river) *Timon: Does it feel good to be home again? *Pumbaa: Yeah. We finally got a chance to eat the grubs again. *Timon: How about a sing a long? *Pumbaa: Oh boy, i love to sing a song. *Timon: Yeah, every jungle need its own music. Everyone can have peace and quiet time at the same time. Let's have some music and fun. *Pumbaa: Here we go. *Riptail: Oh boy. (A group of rhinoceros, lizards, elephants, monkeys, giraffes, snakes, birds and bugs came over by the trees and lands with Timon and Pumbaa performing over a river) *Timon: Roaming through the jungle. *Pumbaa: Adventure on our minds. *Timon: But now it seems our only dream. *Pumbaa: Is resting our behinds. *Timon and Pumbaa: It's good to be home again Home *Animals: You know just how we'll treat you. *Timon and Pumbaa: Home. *Riptail: You know we'd never eat you. *Animals: We're your friends. *Timon: Good to know! *All: Home! *Timon: Where we can dance and jump. *All: Home! *Pumbaa: Where I can plop my rump. *All: It's good to be home again (The bugs started to use their instruments made of wood on a tree branch. A group of hippos swim into the water and splash into the frogs as they jump out to the lily pads) *Riptail: Look at that. *Timon: Yeah. It's getting splashy. *Riptail: It feel like being in a hot tub at the gym. *Pumbaa: Oh no, i gotta pass. *fart in the water* *Timon: No worries after all. Not a problem doing that in front of people. *Riptail: Nah, it's alright. Unless we're not in the air or something. *Timon: But we are in the air. *Riptail: Oh. *Timon and Pumbaa: We were on a journey Looking for some ticks *Pumbaa: We found more than we'd bargained for. *Timon: But we learned a few new tricks. *Timon and Pumbaa: It's good to be home again Home *Animals: The king is here to greet you. *Timon and Pumbaa: Home. *Animals: You know just how we'll treat you. *Timon and Pumbaa: Home. *Bug #1: You know we'd never eat you. *Animals: We're your friends. *Timon: Thanks a lot! *Bug #2: You're welcome. *All: Home! *Timon: Where all our friends are near. *All: Home! *Pumbaa: Where I can rest my rear. *All: It's good to be home again! (The song is finished as the animals cheer) *Timon: Good to be back here. *Riptail: Lucky me, i love doing this job. *Pumbaa: Alright animals, go back to your places. (The animals started to head back to their places in the jungle) *Timon: Man, some of them must came out of the Pride Lands. *Pumbaa: I think Simba invite a few of his animals to come over. *Timon: Yeah. Just like when i bought the whole colony in for a new home after the defeat of the hyenas. *Pumbaa: Is it okay if we can stop at the beach? *Riptail: Oh sure. Next stop, the beach. *Timon: Oh yeah. That's the destination. *Pumbaa: Hakuna Matata. *Timon: Now we're going to the beach. TO BE CONTINUED Next: Timon and Pumbaa meets Pat & Stan 2 (Chapter 2) Category:Fanfiction Category:Fanfictions by MarioFan65 Category:Crossovers